


That’s an Odd Way to Say I Love You

by 33lavender



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, my friend gave me this prompt, of course what else would you expect from me at this point, set in manchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/33lavender/pseuds/33lavender
Summary: “Sorry,” Dan said, his back resolutely to Phil.“It’s fine, Dan, I’m just kidding. You surprised me is all.”“I was trying to be cute,” he said, quieter.





	That’s an Odd Way to Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> @ radical-flaar-queen (my pal on tumblr) gave me this prompt and I uhhhh did not realise she wasn't being serious. oh well! hope you like it!

Nevermind his own drawer, at this point, Dan practically owned Phil’s entire apartment. Hard pressed would you be, though, to get a word of complaint out of Phil. Were it up to him - up to the domestic fantasies he entertained himself with on the rare occasions he slept alone, without Dan’s peaceful breath to lull him to sleep - Dan would be here, permanently.

 

Having all his cereal to himself was almost disappointing, nowadays.

 

_(It tastes better when I share it with you?)_

 

Tonight, luckily, Dan was very much here. It was 7PM, dinner was on the stove (pasta, meticulously prepared by Dan in an attempt to regain a little of his lost pride) and _Lost_ was on the TV. The doors to the balcony had been thrown open and the evening breeze was just lovely, ruffling the shower-damp hair around Phil’s ears with a gentle persistence, not unlike the way his fingers were fiddling with Dan’s curls, who had his head in Phil’s lap and his nose, reluctantly, in a textbook.

 

It was a lovey-dovey night, and Phil was such a sap but he found it uselessly hard to care.

 

Earlier that afternoon, Phil had answered the knock on his door to an unusually bubbly Dan - unusual as he had come from university.

 

“You’re in a good mood,” Phil had said, taken aback but not at all unhappy as soon as Dan had pulled away from his mouth.

 

“I got it!” he’d declared, bouncing past Phil, flinging his bag near their ( _their_ ) pile of shoes and making a beeline for the kitchen, rummaging around for something to eat.

 

“It being…?”

 

“The stuff we did. In class. I, like,” he paused, chocolate biscuit frozen half-way to his mouth, looking at Phil with a kind of astonished joy, “understood. Pretty much everything the lecturer talked about. Since when does that happen?”

 

Phil had felt a wide grin tugging at his mouth. It was no secret that Dan and his Law degree were less than best friends. Far more often than Phil would have liked, he’d had to have been witness to a teary or angry or frustrated Dan crossing the threshold to his apartment, with Phil unable to do anything but hold him (or console him from a distance) once it became clear that he really, really didn’t know enough about Law to give him any academic help. Whether or not he would see out the rest of the course, neither of them knew. That evening, though, Dan was happy, and Phil couldn’t have asked for anything more.

 

A happy Dan was definitely an affectionate Dan, and Phil had no qualms with this, either. For the past two and a half hours he’d been subject to Dan’s petting, random kisses on his cheek or a hand that wandered from his hip to his ass, just because Dan could.

 

Currently, they were half-way through an episode (they, because despite his apparent breakthrough today Dan was paying a little more attention to the TV than to his readings), and dinner was almost ready, judging from the rich tomatoey smell wafting in from the kitchen.

 

With a sigh, Dan snapped his textbook shut and directed his gaze up at Phil. “Are you hungry?”

 

“Mm, peckish, yeah.” His fingers stilled in Dan’s hair.

 

“Do you want me to go put dinner on the plate?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll come help.” Phil made to remove Dan from his lap and get up, but a heavy hand on his thigh pressed him back down.

 

“Nah, stay here,” Dan said, sitting up. “If I can successfully cook pasta I’m pretty sure I can put it on a plate.” Phil giggled. Thankfully this time they’d been able to avoid anything being set alight.

 

_(You were so embarrassed when you told me.)_

 

True to form, Dan pressed a warm kiss to Phil’s cheek, his hands, big and safe, squishing the other side of Phil’s face. Phil couldn’t help but smile; he was grossly loved up on this boy. His smile didn’t last long, however. Something wet was sliding up his cheek.

 

He jerked away to fix Dan with a scandalised stare. “Did you just lick me?”

 

Dan’s face had gone blank, eyes wide with surprise and the tip of his tongue still poking out. Phil might have made a note of how adorable he was had he not just been _licked._

 

“Uh.” A moment passed. “No.”

 

“Yes you did.”

 

“Did not!”

 

“You licked me!”

 

“Because you’re yummy?” Having gone from pale to light red and the blush quickly deepening, Dan was embarrassment personified, and despite himself being told he was ‘yummy’ by his flustered boyfriend was hard to take without a grin.

 

“Don’t you know where this cheek has _been,_ Dan?” Phil said teasingly, calling out after Dan as he jumped up from the couch and bolted to the kitchen in shame. Very much enjoying himself, Phil followed him leisurely and leaned up against the doorframe, watching as Dan busied himself with draining the pasta. “Hey.”

 

“Sorry,” Dan said, his back resolutely to Phil.

 

“It’s fine, Dan, I’m just kidding. You surprised me is all.”

 

“I was trying to be cute,” he said, quieter, and Phil had to contain an ‘aww.’ He wandered up behind Dan, gently taking the colander from his hands and squeezing firmly around his middle.

 

“You are cute.”

 

“You’re not mad?”

 

Phil snorted against Dan’s shoulder, and he felt the boy relax between his arms. “Of course I’m not mad, you dork.”

 

“Good. I didn’t mean for it to be a weird thing, you know, I just - argh!”

 

Dan spun around, hand flying to his left ear, having just had it deftly licked by a giggling Phil who had already retreated back to the lounge. “Oi!”

 

“You looked yummy!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this lil drabble! find me on tumblr at @ floralhowelllester and pls don't be afraid to leave your thoughts below :) ily ily


End file.
